gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
Baptiste
Baptiste (#5) is the Jamaican team in Grand Tour Racing 98, Total Drivin, and M6 Turbo Racing. Manual Description Team Baptiste hails from Kingston, Jamaica, where fruit plantations abound and waterfalls splash refreshingly. When the members of the Baptiste team are not listening to reggae music or playing steel drums, they are usually kicking up sand, "irie-style", near Montego Bay. This Rastafarian-style racing experience has made them a contender on Easter Island. Team Vehicles - Team Baptiste features cars with slightly difficult handling, but excellent attack-resistance. The Baptiste Rally is a variant of the Toyota Celica. It provides a fast top speed, tricky handling, and loud engine noises. Baptiste can withstand opponents' attacks better than Morgen. The Baptiste Sports car is a lightweight Ferrari F355. It has a higher top speed and acceleration than Rossi, but trickier handling. It can inflict significant damage on cars, while recovering quickly from their attacks. The Baptiste Dakar resembles the Mitsubishi Pajero T3. It is fast, heavy, and attack-resistant, with difficult handling and vulnerability on walls. The vehicle's high attack makes it a dominant Rampage Dakar, so players have a huge advantage if they can drive it well. The Baptiste Buggy is an ordinary dune Buggy, with a lower top speed and handling. Its heavyweight stability makes Baptiste a strong vehicle for Rampages. However, the vehicle's speed is too low on non-sandy roads of Scotland 7. The Baptiste Indy car is a lightweight providing fair handling and stability. Being light, it tends to be vulnerable when attacked by opponents. AI Baptiste - Team Baptiste's home track is Easter Island, which is a sand terrain. Their strengths include Sports, Buggy, and Dakar racing. AI Baptiste Rally is known for his disastrous driving ability. He makes many mistakes, and is unable to contend in any level. AI Baptiste Sports '''is an excellent driver who performs strongly in most levels, except the early Moscow tracks. '''AI Baptiste Indy '''can be rather weak in Moscow, but he is a competent contender in Hong Kong and Egypt. '''AI Baptiste Dakar '''is a powerful leader in Easter Island. His performance dwindles to medium-weak in Egypt. '''AI Baptiste Buggy's stability and good handling makes him a top contender in all sand races. Gallery Videos= Egypt 4 (A) Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Egypt 4 (Hyde) Moscow 5 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Moscow 5 (Hyde) Moscow 7 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Moscow 7 (Hyde) Easter Island 6 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Easter Island 6 (Hyde) Egypt 2 Total Drivin Grand Tour Racing 98|Egypt 2 (Hyde) Hong Kong 5 - Mixed Rampage (Baptiste) - Grand Tour Racing 98|Hong Kong 5 (Koop) Easter Island 2 - Full Rampage (Baptiste) - GTR '98 ‎ |Easter Island 2 (Koop) |-|Images= Baptiste Main.jpg|Baptiste Rally in Switzerland Baptiste Rally 01.jpg|Baptiste Rally Baptiste Sports 01.jpg|Baptiste Sports Baptiste Indy 01.jpg|Baptiste Indy Moscow7 Baptiste Rally 01.jpg|Baptiste Rally in Moscow 7|link=Moscow 7 Moscow5 Baptiste Sports 01.jpg|Baptiste Sports in Moscow 5|link=Moscow 5 EasterIsland6 Baptiste Dakar 01.jpg|Baptiste Dakar in Easter Island 6|link=Easter Island 6 HongKong3 Baptiste Indy 01.jpg|Baptiste Indy in Hong Kong 3|link=Hong Kong 3 EasterIsland2 Baptiste Buggy 01.jpg|Baptiste Buggy in Easter Island 2|link=Easter Island 2 Egypt4 Baptiste Dakar 01.jpg|Baptiste Dakar in Egypt 4|link=Egypt 4 Switzerland4 Baptiste Rally 01.jpg|Baptiste Rally in Switzerland 4|link=Switzerland 4 Scotland4 Baptiste Rally AI.jpg|Baptiste Rally in Scotland 4|link=Scotland 4 [[HomeTrackers:]] ' Xu | Ivanov | Baptiste | Ahmed | Lumiere | Roberts | 'Non-HT: Rossi | Morgen Category:Hometrackers Category:Teams